Love Hina: Life and Death
by shizaki
Summary: Keitaro is trapped in another game of death, however, Mitsune is now an unsuspecting player and time is really against Keitaro. Motoko has been looking for a reason to get rid of him and now she may just get her wish! CHAPTER 3 UPLOADED!
1. First Impressions

A light drizzle started in Tokyo and as the rainfall increased, people rushed home or took shelter in shops except for one teenager who has taken refuge in an alleyway, trying to get his breath back as if he has just ran a marathon for the first time. His attention is focused on a large plume of smoke in the distance and the sirens fast approaching.

Keitaro wipes some blood from his face and turned around, angry. "Damn it! I was THIS close!" emphasising THIS with a small space between two of his fingers.

"That was a close call, you should consider yourself lucky to be alive, you barely made it out that time".

Keitaro massaged his temple, he currently forgets vital parts of his past, stolen from him. One of the few vague memories he clutched onto are fragments of a 15-yr-old promise but now he wasn't sure if it was ever real but something he conjured up in his imagination.

"I'm not in the mood to talk to you, not after...that..." Keitaro trailed off, looking down slightly.

Montroels' grin grew wider, "fine", it shrugged, flexing its' wings, "go all mopey, I'll see you soon."

Keitaro watched as it took off into the sky and disappeared. It had been 5 years since he met the interdimensional demon but only he could see and interact with it and they forged a very unusual friendship.

Eventually Keitaro started to make his way through the city, no particular destination in mind and ended up at the bottom of a large set of stone steps. He gazed up at the building sitting at the top for a moment and the word Hinata popped into his head, something that sounded familiar to him. It was an Inn if he remembered correctly. Did he stay there once? Keitaro tried to wrestle his memory for more unsuccessfully but decided whether or not he once knew this place, he was weary and soaked and climbed the steps to see if he could get a room for the night.

Keitaro knocked the main door, shifting nervously on the spot. After a while with no response, he tried the handle and got the all-too-familiar sinking feeling when it opened with ease. Suspicious, he peered into the lobby and announced his arrival but no reply. Carefully, he stepped inside and closed the door behind him to keep the heat in then watched and listened for movement elsewhere. The more he concentrated, the less he liked being here.

"You're being unusually cautious aren't you?" a voice mocked and he noticed Montroel perching on the back of a sofa staring at him with his big, red eyes.

"Is it any wonder with the games you play? So what have you done with the residents or am I better off not knowing?" Keitaro questioned the demon with a hint of sarcasm.

The demon grinned again, "don't ask me, I just got here. Besides if this was a game, I'd have laid down the rules already."

Suddenly something caught Keitaros' ear before he could respond, voices down a hallway and he followed the noise to the source until he tracked it to a single door. Sliding the door open, Keitaro stopped cold as three girls sit towel-clad in a hot spring; a long-haired (and now angry looking) brunette, a raven-haired girl armed with a sword and a short-haired brunette with a cup of sake in her hand.

Keitaro stepped back slightly, exclaiming "oh, shit" while Montroel appears, invisible to the girls, peering over his shoulder, leering at their semi-naked forms, "you hit the jackpot here, K, look at the size of these..."

"PERVERT!" the long-haired brunette screamed angrily at Keitaro who doesn't even get time to utter an explanation as the raven-haired girl quickly launches a forceful Ki attack with her blade that destroys the whole doorway he was standing in and part of the wall behind it.

Keitaro had barely dived to the ground in time to avoid it but as he starts to gets up, he finds the two girls standing in front of him ready to inflict serious pain.

"What the hell? You just destroyed a doorway! Is that even possible?" Keitaro barraged the sword-wielding girl, pointing at the doorway and the wall in exasperation.

"What's all the noise"" an older woman asked, stepping into the doorway, looking down at Keitaro.

Keitaro turned to the newcomer and uttered "Haruka? What are you doing here?"

…..

"Absolutely not!" ranted the angry brunette. "This is a girl's dorm; we can't let a pervert like him stay another minute!"

Keitaro had explained to his aunt he was just looking for a room for the night but this one girl Naru and her sword-wielding companion Motoko weren't having any of it.

"It was an accident, I didn't expect half-naked girls to be roaming the place! I already explained myself!" Keitaro explained again but gave in. "Oh, what's the point of talking to you damn psycho bitches."

The two girls hit the roof, the other tenants having to restrain them. Keitaro taunted them some more for good measure, made a few rude gestures at them and told Motoko to shove her sword up her ass throwing in the word 'fat' to further infuriate her.

"I'm surprised you forgot I was here", his aunt commented, after the duo had calmed down slightly, lighting a cigarette, "Granny Hina used to be here but she went on a world-wide sightseeing tour a year ago after she turned her hotel into a girl's dorm."

Keitaro rubbed his temples, soothing the headache that started to form, "yeah, surprised I forgot that myself..."

"How long has it been? If I remember correctly, you're at Tokyo U now, right? You'd be a sophomore now."

Keitaro half-smiled, "actually I...", then he paused slightly, "yeah, that's right, but I've taken a few months off to clear my head."

"YOU'RE a sophomore?" Naru exclaimed in disbelief, trying to get into Tokyo U herself.

"Yeah, shows you what dedication and hard work can do", he smiled, ignoring Montroel laughing in the background.

"So, girls, can a sophomore be trusted for the night? That must have some merit surely?" Haruka asked the other residents.

All the girls raised their hands, although sword-bitch Motoko and the quick-to-judge Naru hesitate for a few seconds. After the vote Naru shows her index finger to Keitaro and glares at him. "Just ONE night!" to make sure he understood the terms.

Motoko drew her blade slightly, "also, if you try anything with the residents here, you WILL answer to my blade."

Haruka sighed slightly, got up and left, "I'll be down in the tea house if you need me. Behave yourselves."

…..

"Well, I'm Keitaro Urashima" he smiled at the girls gathered.

"Well, I don't care!" Naru huffed and stormed off to her room past Motoko who stayed and watched Keitaro in case he tried anything.

"My name is Shinobu!" smiled a shy-haired girl, "it's nice to meet you."

"Well at least someone thinks so", he smiled back to which she blushed slightly.

"I likes ya too, Keitaro!" an energetic voice shouted. A blonde, foreign-looking girl stood near Shinobu grinning. "Before you go you have to promise to play with me, okay?"

Keitaro didn't know what to say to that but Motoko chimed in, "don't get any funny ideas, Urashima, else you will be struck down!"

They locked eyes for a while until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind. "You can play with me though if ya want, stud?"

He looked over his shoulder into a pair of hazel eyes and found his eyes wandering down further past her cheeky smile to the most impressive breasts he had seen in a long time, hidden in a low-cut t-shirt.

"Urashima! Get your hands OFF her!" Motoko growled causing Keitaro to sigh and glare at the menacing swords woman. What he would do for some alone time with this girl.

"Taking advantage of Mitsune when she's drunk will not go unpunished!" she growled.

"Hey, she wanted some loving, not my fault no-one is giving you any cock!" he smirked as Mitsune staggered to the sofa and collapsed on it.

Motoko went beet red at this to which Suu asked, "what's cock? Does it taste yummy?"

Keitaro couldn't believe it, did Suu just ask that? How innocent was she? Motoko went even redder and harshly ordered the girls to go to their rooms which they did and quickly.

"You DARE say that in front of children, your punishment will be swift!" she glared and drew her blade. "No-one mocks a warrior of the Shinmei-ryu!"

"You know, that's quite a coincidence. I'm guessing Shinmei-ryu is some sorta dojo and I'm actually a member of one myself!" Keitaro exclaimed.

"You are?" she replied in disbelief that he could do anything remotely resembling a martial art. "What dojo do you belong to?"

Keitaro smiled and answered, "the dojo of...KISS MY ASS YOU KENDO WHORE!" he shouted before he laughed out loud.

"You...you...how DARE you!" she yelled before launching a ki strike which Keitaro barely dodged again.

"That's awesome! Hope you got the money for repairs though!" he mocked.

"Nice window view in here," Montroel commented, perched on the sofa again, gazing out at the scenery.

Keitaro carried on concentrating on the psychopathic swords woman in front of him. The games he had played with Montroel had gave him good reflexes.

"It's a big building, lots of space inside", Montroel continued, "lot of interesting people too..."

Keitaro continued to goad Motoko until Haruka appeared and broke it up telling Motoko to go to her room and for Keitaro to grow up.

Montroel turned to face Keitaro, "give me a break, you're thinking the EXACT same things as me. Sophomore? You? If they knew what you did in Tokyo U..."

Keitaro glared at his demon friend then looked about to see if anyone was nearby before continuing, "I don't even know what I did in Tokyo U, you STOLE that memory, remember?"

"So", Montroel grinned and leant forward slightly, "why not spice up tonight with another game? Maybe I'll restore that memory?"

Keitaros' stared at the demon for a while then broke out into a dark grin, "bring it on! This time I won't lose!"

END CHAPTER 001


	2. Unravelling

After resting in his room, it was dinner time in the Hinata Inn and Keitaro was sat down at the head of the table between Haruka and Kitsune, ignoring Narus' glares and Motoko who had one hand on her sword. Montroel observed the group from the arm of the sofa where he is perched. Keitaro examined the various bowls and plates on the table and is amazed at the quality and quantity of the food and even more so when he learned it was prepared solely by Shinobu.

"Wow! I've never tasted anything so delicious!" Keitaro declared hungrily, scooping bowl after bowl of rice into his mouth. It had been a while since he had eaten anything home-cooked let alone a spread like this and he wasn't going to go easy on portions in case he never experiences a decent meal again.

"Thank you!" the young cook replied with a blush.

Kitsune noticed this and slid in a sly comment. "Looks like you got yourself a boyfriend, Shinobu!"

Shinobus' eyes widen in horror and she shook her head frantically. "No, no, no, I'm just pleased he likes my cooking."

Keitaro is too busy eating to hear the teasing and feel the increasing hostility emitting from his two haters. When he finished his portion, he looked up at Shinobu. "Excuse me, Shinobu?"

All the teasing stopped and everyone looked at him. "Would it be possible for me to take some up to my room?"

"You want more?" the young girl blushed furiously and Keitaro looks around in confusion as everyone started teasing her.

"So Keitaro, how come you came here for the night and didn't go home?" Haruka asked, curious as to his arrival.

Keitaro had anticipated this question already and calmly replied, "I've been travelling a little after a falling out with my parents about...well, personal things...I just wasn't in the mood to see them yet. I'll see them tomorrow morning though."

The answer silenced Haruka, nobody likes to pry in personal business of that nature and the answer was satisfactory in its' own right. Also, since he was only here for one night, no-one really cared which worked out perfect for him.

…..

As they all finish dinner, Shinobu gave Keitaro a few bowls to leave with, to which he thanked her, and headed for his room. As he approached his door, he heard soft footsteps following behind him and turned around to see Motoko.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked her directly.

"Our resident chef seems to be growing fond of you, I'd appreciate it if you weren't here for breakfast" she demanded rather than asked.

"I don't intend to be, I remember the deal, it was ONE night", he smirked, mimicking Narus' hand gesture.

"Don't try me, Urashima", she warned, unsheathing her sword slightly to back up her threat.

"Wouldn't dream of it", he smiled, maintaining eye contact until she resheathed her blade.

"If you are still here at breakfast time, I will personally escort you off the premises", she smiled back then turned sharply and headed to her room.

Keitaros' smile turned to a cold stare as she left, "what a bitch..."

Montroel grinned from behind him, "great ass though!"

"Yeah, but psychos don't really do much for me", Keitaro replied.

"How about Mitsune? If I know you, you must have checked her out more than once", the demon smiled mischievously. "Maybe you should make a move before you go?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Naru and Motoko would LOVE that. You trying to get me killed?" he asked.

"Like that would stop you. Think of it this way: when you entered the hot springs she stayed where she was. She either thought you were cute or would rather drink. So go and drink with her, easy way to find out."

"That kind of makes sense in a way..." Keitaro replied, imagining just what Mitsune looked like undressed. "For now though, I'm going to my room, less hostility there."

"Don't be so sure", it grinned making Keitaro wary, "anyway I'm going to abuse my invisibility to other humans and spy on Motoko. I got to see those legs...among other things."

Then after an even wider grin it vanished as quickly as it appeared, leaving Keitaro to mumble "what a sleaze" under his breath yet wishing he could catch the view himself. As he opened his door, he finds the warning Montroel hinted at: Naru, who was stood beside his bed, glaring at him angrily.

Keitaro sighed, "why are you in my room and how...", he started before he noticed the wooden panel in the roof moved aside. "So THAT'S what that is?"

Naru pointed a finger at him, "don't you even THINK of popping up for a peek, you pervert, or I'll knock you into orbit!"

Keitaro looked at the seething girl and laughed, "as if I'd want to, I don't go for nut jobs with bad tempers."

"I'm sorry? What did you call me?" Naru asked, hands balled up into trembling fists at her side, her face a mix of disbelief and anger.

Keitaro assessed the situation then leant forward slightly and with wide-eyes, clearly stated "Nut Job. Loony. Crazy Person. As. In. You."

A minute later, Keitaro opened his eyes groggily, taking in the hallway ceiling then his shattered door. "She just punched me through a door..."

The other girls are in the hall after hearing the commotion minus Naru who is seething in her room. Motoko glared at him, hand on sword.

Kitsune laughs, "guess you learned the heard way that Naru doesn't like men much."

Sighing, he looked to his side to see his smashed bowls of food, "what a waste..." then sat up slowly rubbing his jaw.

Keitaro stood up and looked to and fro the ruined food and smashed door to which Shinobu said, "I'll clean up the food and get you some more" and hurried to the kitchen to get a brush and mop.

He watched her hurry off as the other girls parted for their rooms, getting their fill of excitement for the evening, except Motoko who stood watching him suspiciously.

"So...", Keitaro began, "where do I get a new door?"

Motoko just smiled and walked back to her room.

After standing alone for a moment, he shot a cold glare towards the wooden panel, now back in place. I hope for your sake you're stronger than that punch.

…..

Keitaro woke up sweating and panting and rested his head in his hands. It wasn't a nightmare that haunted him, it was hints at memories that caused him to cry out in anguish. His frustration denied him a proper dream or a decent sleep. Getting up, he threw his trousers on and slid his duct-taped door open slowly and headed for a soak in the hot tub he's allowed to use. Relaxed, he casted a thought back to what had happened in the past few years...he used to be so...different, clumsy and spineless and now...he doesn't know who he is but it's someone no-one likes or should like.

"Do you regret it?" a familiar voice asked.

"Don't be peeking at my package, Montroel!" Keitaro warned jokingly.

"If you had something worth peeking at other than that maggot, I still wouldn't", it retorted, balanced on the railing, back to Keitaro.

There was silence for a while as they both stared at the stars. "So do you regret it?" Montroel asked again.

Keitaro stared at the sky for a moment longer, "that's the problem, I don't regret any of it. The death. The destruction. The sleepless nights. None of it."

The demon turned slightly as Keitaro continued. "Everything about it, ever since our Blood Pact...the pain I'm caused...the pain I cause...the cruelty...everything about it just..."

Then Keitaro gave Montroel a cold stare and said in an emotionless tone, "...satisfies me."

…..

Earlier that day.

A light drizzle started in Tokyo and as the rainfall increased, people rushed home or took shelter in shops except for one teenager who has taken refuge in an alleyway, trying to get his breath back as if he has just ran a marathon for the first time. His attention is focused on a large plume of smoke in the distance and the sirens fast approaching...

The emergency services arrived at the scene that had Keitaros' attention: a large house fire. The windows and doors had been blasted out by an internal explosion and the fire crew were preparing their hoses to battle the blaze while a couple of ambulances were parked nearby treating a couple of injured passer-bys.

A blue sedan shortly appeared and stopped down the road, where a couple of police units had blocked off the route. The two occupants, a male and a female, took in the scene for a while and watched the firemen tackle the blaze. The driver, dressed in a smart yet casual suit sighed and got out of the car, still watching the fire as he approached a police officers nearby.

He put his hand into his pocket, he flashed his ID to the man, "I'm Detective Kentaro Sakata, do you know what happened here?"

The officer checked the ID then replied, "neighbour reported the explosion, few casualties being treated, no witnesses yet but we've just arrived ourselves. That's pretty much the case so far."

The detective didn't look at the officer the entire time, memorised by the dancing flames, until a young woman nudged him in the ribs with her elbow. Kentaro looked to his side to find his equally smartly-dressed assistant detective had brought their cups of coffee from the car. He shot a smile at her and they continued surveying the scene, taking a sip of their coffee every now and again.

"Officer, do we know what caused the explosion or whose house it was?" the assistant asked.

The officer looked at a small notepad, "explosion has only been described as 'internal' so far, we need to get the fire out first before we can find the cause, and the house belonged to a Mr. And Mrs. Urashima. We don't know if they were inside when the incident occurred."

"Urashima?" Kentaro immediately asked, the surname sparking recognition. "Are you 100% certain?"

The officer blinked in response to the detectives serious tone but checked his notepad again. "Yes, it was confirmed by several people as the Urashima residence."

Kentaro stared thoughtfully at the burning house while his assistant cast a sideways look at him. After a few moments, he turned and headed back to the car to which his assistant turned to follow but stopped thanking the officer and bowing slightly.

Stopping short, she turned and smiled sweetly, "there is just one more thing...do you have anyone we can contact about this? We'd like to lend a hand since you're all busy."

The officer, charmed by the smile, quickly handed her a sheet of paper with some names on it to which she thanked him again and turned to go back to the car, handing the sheet of paper to her partner.

As the pair left, the girl waving goodbye, the smitten officer turned to his colleague, "wasn't he a bit young to be a detective?"

"You'd think so", his more knowledgeable partner replied, "but Kentaro aced every exam since he joined the force. The Chief recognised his skills at an early age after he helped solve a number of cases for us, some he even solved alone. Soon, he became a detective, ploughing through case after case. The girl joined the police force later but like Kentaro she scored top marks on all the exams. He noticed, they chatted, the Chief allowed him to mentor her and now there are two genius detectives partnered up. I think they're on the trail of a murderer or something at the moment...can't remember the details. "

"What is the girls' name?", the officer asked, desperate to know the girl he had just developed a crush on.

"Oh, her name is Mutsumi Otohime."

END CHAPTER 002


	3. Game On

After his soak, Keitaro quietly descended the stairs to get a drink of water and failed to notice Mitsune sprawled the length of the sofa watching television on a very low volume.

On spotting him, she whispered, "hey stud, fancy joining me for a drink?" raising a bottle of Sake in the air.

Keitaro was startled by the sudden voice and stood there for a moment, his eyes skimming her figure which was only covered by a low cut plain t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts. Eventually he smiled and replied, "I'd love to."

"So how come you're up so late?" she asked as she poured him a cup.

Sitting on an armchair beside her, he sipped the Sake. "I couldn't sleep so thought I'd have a bath, was about to get a glass of water until you intervened."

Mitsune looked at him and winked, "trust me, this will help you a lot better than water."

"So why are you awake?" Keitaro asked, eyes flicking to the black and white film that was on, which combined terrible acting with terrible monster effects.

"Me? I'm a creature of habit, all the bad ones. Drink all night, sleep all day. Did you get your door fixed okay?"

"As best as I could, duct tape and spare wood does wonders", he laughed slightly prompting Mitsune to giggle slightly.

"You know, Kei, you're not as bad as the other girls think?" she smiled but Keitaro knew he was much worse.

…..

Keitaro opened his eyes and blinked slowly, it was still night-time and he was now staring at his bedroom ceiling. He frowned and struggled to remember what had happened after they chatted, he remembered sharing a drink but nothing afterwards and why were his wrists bound in iron cuffs...wait a minute, iron cuffs?

Keitaro looked about the room and realised there was something badly wrong. Lying on his back on top of his futon, he found his hands bound above his head on the floor. As he moved the cuffs slightly to see them better he noticed they were bound to two separate chains. Following each chain, they led to opposite walls and were bracketed along them, leading to a pair of shotguns above his door, both aimed at him. If he yanked the chains too hard then BANG...

Montroel was a powerful demon, he pulled all his 'games' from a portal and managed to construct them effortlessly, silently and within seconds, creating a miniature dimension within each area he sets the game up in so no-one outside it could hear what goes on. This seemed too easy though, all he had to was roll backwards to relieve the pressure on the chains then find a way to break the cuffs.

It was then that a numbing pain shot from his feet and he realised he couldn't move them. Keitaro peered down wide-eyed with a mixture of disbelief and horror as he saw a large nail was stuck through each ankle, pinning his feet to the ground.

Montroels' voice floated in from his balcony, mimicking Mitsunes' name for him, "enjoying yourself, 'Kei'?"

Keitaro tilted his head up and shot a half-smirk through the pain, "thought it'd be harder to be honest."

Montroel laughed then slightly goaded, "how about clapping your hands for me?"

"I will once I take these cuffs off", Keitaro exclaimed confidently.

"Really?" the demon grinned, "in that case, I'll see you soon...oh, I almost forgot, if anyone opens that door from the outside the guns go off too. Oh, also one more thing I should probably mention...I rigged a bomb to the inside of Mitsunes' door and if anyone opens it then BOOM and GOODBYE so you might need to defuse it somehow IF you can."

As Montroel disappeared, Keitaro laid there trying to figure out what to do and took a deep breath, closed his eyes, clenched his teeth and with all the strength he could muster, pulled his feet up.

…..

In his office, Detective Sakata drummed a pencil on his desk while he studied the path of the killer so far, he knew he had heard the surname Urashima somewhere before and there it was in a file in front of him. The unsolved disappearance at Tokyo U. Drinking a fresh coffee, he casually shot a glance at his assistant who was flicking through a filing cabinet drawer, her face wearing a slight frown as she did so.

"Something bothering you?" he asked, putting down his pencil and giving his undivided attention to her.

"It's nothing", she replied but knew her superior knew otherwise and could feel him still watching and waiting like before when she gave that response. "It's just I can't believe someone that age could do something like this. I mean if he did then that means everything else..."

Kentaro held up a hand to stop her before she continued on. While Mutsumi had a brilliant mind, she was still an innocent and sweet girl. "We have a lot of things to clear up before we can make any sort of accusation. We don't have motive, evidence or witnesses."

Mutsumi nodded slightly as he counted off those three things on his hand, "do you think he's capable of this?"

The detective cast an eye down on the file, "first we have to find out just what he did before we accuse him of anything. Then we can answer that question Mutsumi."

…..

Keitaro had pulled his feet from their imprisonment, a hole in either of his ankles while the nails were still in the floor. Performing a slow backward roll, the chains were now slack but he still had to remove the cuffs, disarm the shotguns and bandage his wounds quickly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his mind flooded with hypothetical ways to escape the prison without wasting time. Then it struck him like one of Motokos' ki waves.

Rapidly calculating angles and maximum speed needed for this feat, Keitaro centred himself mid-room then ran at his bedroom door, the chains started tightening and then the shotguns released a deafening blast.

Elsewhere in the Inn, Motoko meditated in her room unsuccessfully. She felt a dark presence watching her at times and it made her uneasy. She was sure it was the temporary resident that was to blame, it unnerved her yet she would never admit it to anyone yet she couldn't sleep because of him. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock in her room. Motoko knew who she should talk to but wondered if she was still awake.

Keitaros' heart pounded in his chest, his plan worked. After the run, he had slid across the floor on his knees at the perfect moment, hands up so the blast shattered the chains at the cuffs. The prison is soundproof so he didn't have to worry about anyone hearing the noise. Now he had disarmed the shotguns, he looked about for something to bandage his ankles with and grabbed two t-shirts, tying one around each ankle. Now there was the matter of the bomb.

…..

Keitaro was cold, in pain and really not in the mood for what he was doing but it was the only way. Since he couldn't see the bomb from outside her door, he had to climb in her window and it wasn't easy, however easy wasn't exactly a word Keitaro used, this was just another challenge in his way and he wasn't going to let it defeat him.

Thankfully her window was open and Mitsune was fast asleep when he eventually managed to climb in. He hobbled towards the door and crouched down at the small box at the bottom of the door. Bomb defusing wasn't something Keitaro had done before, he knew it was to do with coloured wires but that was limit of his knowledge. Taking out a pair of scissors tucked into his waistline, he followed each wire and tried to work out what was responsible for what and after a few minutes he paused at one wire. He was 80% sure he needed to cut this to win the game but it could be his eagerness leading him to believe that. Wrestling with this decision, he knew that if he didn't do something soon, Mitsune could wake up or someone else could open the door so with a deep breath he closed his eyes and cut the wire.

Nothing.

Peeking out of one eye he found the bomb started to disappear into thin air, which meant that he had done it! Keitaro punched the air slightly and exclaimed "YES!" slightly louder than intended and found the door in front suddenly wrenched open and a very angry Motoko stood looking down at him crouched with a pair of scissors in front of her.

She pulled out her blade, "I knew you were a vile pervert, Urashima, you will pay for your crimes!"

Keitaro stood up, "this isn;t what you think!"

Motoko pointed her blade at his throat, "you will be leaving these premises immediately."

The raised voice of Motoko had woken Mitsune and also the other occupants including his 'favourite' resident Naru, he dryly noted, who was making her way to them.

"What's going on? Did this pervert do something?" Naru asked with clenched fists.

"I was making my way from the kitchen when I heard Urashimas' voice in Mitsunes' room. I opened the door to find him crouched at the door with a pair of scissors."

"Hold on." Keitaro replied. "I wasn't anywhere near Mitsune so how can you accuse me of anything?"

"Then what were you doing in her room?" Motoko glared.

"I was chasing a mouse in my room and it got out so I grabbed a pair of scissors to kill it. I've been scouring the halls for ages until I followed it here."

Motoko and Naru looked at him suspiciously as he continued. "Look at me, I'm wrecked, even if I wanted to try something with Mitsune, I barely have the energy to walk."

Mitsune stepped behind Keitaro, "hey, how did I get to bed? I remember drinking with you downstairs but everything after is a blur."

That was all Motoko needed to get rid of Keitaro. "You vile male! Get out now!"

Prodded down the stairs and unable to give any sort of explanation, the girls led him towards the door when it opened and Haruka stepped in.

"What's going on here?" she asked the group.

"This pervert has been doing things with Mitsune!" answered Motoko. "We are escorting him out!"

"I'm afraid that's not possible", she replied to her, stunning the swords woman.

"But Haruka..." she started but paused as two strangers stepped in the doorway behind her.

"This is Detective Sakata and Detective Otohime from the police force. They have some bad news."

Sakata locked eyes with Urashima. "Mr. Urashima, we have a few questions for you."

END CHAPTER 003


End file.
